The objective of the proposed research is to contribute to an understanding of the mechanisms by which hormones which act on the kidney stimulate gluconeogenesis and regulate other functions, such as amino acid transport and water and calcium reabsorption, in this tissue. The approach will involve studies of isolated enzymes, and reconstructed multienzyme systems. The role of enzyme interactions and binding to membranes of various subcellular structures on the regulation of enzymes involved in gluconeogenesis will be examined. The interconversion of active and inactive forms of enzymes involved at rate-limiting stages in these systems will be studied. The possible physiological implications of the distribution of a number of protein kinases on the regulation of cellular processes in the renal tissue as well as their control by various hormones will be evaluated.